With You, My love
by theherbflower
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter get off to a bad start. But what if James does something for her no one else could have thought of. This is a Romance of sorts between Lily and James.LJ SOC. Do Enjoy. Chapter seven is now up
1. A long long way we go

Chapter One: A long long way we go.

It was a bright June day as two girls packed their things and toted them out of their dorm at Beauxbatons academy of magic. The two girls by the names of Lily Evans and Heather Rose were both transferring to Hogwarts an All magic school in England. They were both excited to say the least, one a little more then the other to be correct. See Lily was quite scared to go back to England to be quite frank, sure she grew up their when she was a small child, and knew England well enough, but she felt as if there was something there that wanted her, that wanted her quite a lot.

Lily Evans was a typical teenager, she was about 5'6 in height was skinny as a rail, had long wavy red hair and the most brilliant green eyes anyone could ever Imagine. Her Mother was a muggle and had been promoted to a job in England at the end of Lily's fifth year at Beaubatons. So her and Heather were to be transferring schools.

Heather was the daughter of a friend of Lily's father, when they had learned of Heather's magical talents they disowned her. Mr. Evans being told this by his friend said to her father that his daughter Lily had the same talents and it was incredibly stupid to disown their daughter, he took Heather in and her and Lily both went off to Beaubatons together. Heather had bluish green eyes, long wavy blonde hair and freckles spattered against her face. She was incredibly short for anyone being 5'0, had just the right weight and was obsessed with Quidditch as much as Lily was obsessed with books, so that meant well, a lot.

Both girls at the moment were double checking their bags and trunks to make sure they had everything. They had stripped down their posters and collected all of their 'Teen Witch' Magazines, picked up forgotten socks that had probably been their for months and picked up the small trinkets they had lost in their dorm over the last few years.

"Lily, isn't this yours?" Heather inquired examining a small pendent in her hand.

"Uhh no Heath' you're the only person that's ever liked the moon" Lily said staring at the moon pendent resting on her friends palm.

"Lilybean, I've never seen this pendent a day in my life" Heather replied

"Hmm well just keep it then, you're the one who likes the moon so much"

"You think so?"

"Yup now we've got all our stuff so lets go down to the carriages"

"Sure thing Lilybean, just let me get Drakie" "Drakie" she called down the hall for her cat. A second later a abnormally small cat came running towards her, it had black fur with a single long white stripe down its belly, and black tail with a dab of white at the end and black eyes.

"There you are my oohy goohie lovie baby girlie" She cooed to the cat.

"Heather come on lets go were gonna be late" Her friend said irritated

"Oh Lils you really need a relaxing pill nothing bad is going to happen in England"

"If you say so Heath'"

"I do so now lets go get on those trains and meet your mum and dad at Le Duboit"

"Ok then lets go."

Over the next few hours Lily and Heather traveled by train to a small French Café called 'Le Duboit' in the outskirts of Niece, where they were to meet Mr. and Mrs. Evans, from their they would be boarding a plane for London. The day was just as bright as it had been that morning and Lily Evans was still that scared to go to England.

"Lilybean, please will you stop being so scared" Heather said as the got off the train.

"Sure thing Heath' but lets get our luggage and Drakie ok" Lily said increasing her stride.

"Lily, slow the bloody hell down, remember I'm a midget and you're a giant so please have some mercy" She said catching up to Lily.

"Oh yeah, sorry Heath' I'd forgotten you're so small."

"Yeah well I wish I could but I very well cant can I?"

"Heath' Stop complaining and get your cat please" She said as they arrived at they luggage compartment.

"Drakie, Heather cooed as she picked up her cage, how was that boring long train ride for you?"

"Meow"

"Aww the big mean other kitties were being jerk wads huh?"

"Meow"

"Well Mummy will talk to their Mummy's and get everything settled"

"Heather" Lily barked "Stop talking to your cat and help me with the luggage, people are staring"

"Oh sorry Lilybean, here" She said grabbing one of the trunks and putting it on the cart.

"Ok" Lily said once everything was safely on the cart, "Lets go" she headed out of the platform and to an empty cabby.

After getting all of their things in the cabby Lily and Heather paid him the money to take them to the Little Café outside of Niece.

Lily and Heather had been in London all of two days and a had already found the city extremely exiting. The had hit up quite the hand full of small shops and trinket stores, and had found many cool things. Lily seemed to spot a books store and Heather a football store, many people had asked why these two completely opposite people had become the best friends, the only response the ever got was a giggle of laughter and the sight of the two friends retreating backs. While Lily looked at books and bought about 'half the store' as Heather had put it, Heather was looking at the new and '_latest' _Football editions. After examining the latest series she finally picked out a rose colored one and moved on to shin guards. Meanwhile Lily was contemplating either to get the complete works of Voltaire or The Encyclopedia of Man Kind, Lily decided neither and bought a book on the history of London.

When Lily and Heather had met up about three hours later they decided to find the wizarding shops which a copy of the daily prophet told them was on charring cross road behind the entrance of the leaky cauldron. They soon spotted the pub and quickly entered their arms full with their shopping bags. When they entered the pub a stout man with a toothless grin waved at them, they waved back and went though the entrance of Diagon Alley.

As they entered Diagon alley the only thing the girls could think of was,

"Wow" Lily said in an awed tone

"Bloody hell"

"Heath' Language please, so lets go get our French currency changed into British ok"

"Lilybean do you always have to talk so smart, I thought we were going to have a new start, you were going to not be so much of a book worm and I was going to not be a freak at herbology."

"Ok, fine lets just go and get the money changed ok"

"Fine" She said as she walked over to gringots.

After the two girls walked out of the bank the first thing to catch Heathers eyes was a Quidditch store, it was brightly colored and had the latest Clean Sweeps in the window, small snitches were zooming around a cage and brand named quaffle's were on display.

"Bugger, Lils there's a Quidditch store, can we go in please, please pleasee, I've been dying for a new bat"

"Fine but then we get to go to the books store ok"

"Deal" Heather muttered as she took off into the store dubbed 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'.

Immediately Heather went to the brooms and was deciding whether to buy the new Clean sweep or not when Lily walked over. Lily chuckled over her friends behavior, when they first started school together Heather was very anti sports, said jocks were dumb and big pig heads, If only the 11 year old Heather could see herself now. After deciding to buy the new broom Heather wandered over tot the beaters bats and Bludgers. After getting an new bat, gloves, wrist guards, shin guards and a bludger Heather walked over to the cash register ready to purchase her Items when a boy no older then sixteen came crashing into her from the front door. This sent Heather and all of her Items crashing to the floor, he landed sideways across her stomach.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" She yelled at the boy as he got up and offered a hand to help her up.

"Well you see I'm kind of running from my family if you know what I mean" He said as she took his hand and helped her up.

"Thanks, but couldn't you watch were you were going"

"Uhh well now not really, I didn't want to be on the other end of a nasty curse you know"

"Oh" She said her gaze softening "I can understand that" The truth was that she knew exactly how he felt being the person on the other end of curses when she was at Beaubatons.

"My name is Sirius" He said Extending his hand out to her.

"Uhh the name is Heather, and can you kindly help me pick up this stuff" She pointed down at the stuff on the ground.

"Certainly, so who's the friend that likes to stay quiet?" He asked indicated to Lily.

"Ahh that's Lily, she's me sis"

"Sisters?"

"Yeah" said Lily

"You sure in the hell don't look like sisters" He said looking back and forth at them.

"Ohh Lilybeans dad adopted me after my parents found out about me being a witch" Heather said holding the pile of Quidditch supplies and dropped them on the counter.

"Ohh, well that would explain the difference between you two"

"Uhh what difference?" Heather Inquired as she paid the cashier the money.

"Well A, you've got blonde hair and Lily has red, B, your short as an elf and Lily has to be at least 5'5, and C, you both look like you came from two different families and in this case you did" He said thoughtfully.

"Oh well thank you for seeing my Elf height, its not that I couldn't"

"What no, I, I'm sorry, I your height fits you quite well"

"What do you mean?" She inquired as the three of them exited the shop.

"Hey Heath' I'm going to go to the book shop, how bout I meet up with you at the ice cream place in an hour or so?" Lily asked looking excitedly at the shop dubbed Flourish and Blott's.

"Sure thing Lilybean, try not to buy the whole store would you?"

"Only if you don't buy out the joke shop?"

"Deal" Heather said as Lily walked away.

"But like I said your height really complements you" Sirius said grabbing the bag from the Quidditch store and carrying it for her.

"Oh well you seem to be the only one who thinks that outside of my family."

"Really?"

"Pfft yeah everyone at Beaubatons teased me for"

"You go to Beaubatons?"

"Nah not anymore Mrs. Evans got a promotion here in England Lilybean and I are going to Hogwarts this year.

"Really? What year?"

"Oh uhh sixth and uhh yeah"

"Hmm that's cool I'm going to be a Sixth year too" He said Brushing his elegant black hair out of his face. Heather hadn't tell then really took in Sirius's appearance. He was tall, well if he was taller then her he was and well he seemed to be about 5'7 ish. So in her case that was tall, he had elegant black hair that framed his face and dark green eyes.

"Uhh earth to Heather, Heathie, Little Heathie poo?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, what, sorry, I got lost in thought" She said smiling at him

"Oh" He laughed "My friend Remus does that all the time, but any way I asked you if you wanted to go to the leaky cauldron with me and grab a butterbeer, My treat"

"Sure, I could never say no to a butterbeer" She said as they headed towards the leaky cauldron.

Lily was roaming the shelves at Flourish and Blott's looking for a book on advanced potions when another one caught her eyes.

"Advanced Healing Charms" She said out loud as she opened the book.

At Beaubatons she had been extraordinary at charms and desired to be a Healer when she was done with her education. As Lily read the first page her feet carried her to a chair where she sat down and started to read. She must have been there for quite a while because when she looked up from the book she seen the afternoon sun high in the sky, 'it must be nearing night fall' she thought, 'Oh heavens above, Heather' she thought jumping up, she ran to the cash register paid for the book and dashed out of the store in the direction of the Ice cream shop.

When she got there she seen Heather look worried around while being comforted by Sirius the guy they had met in Quality Quidditch Supplies, had an arm around her shoulders. Heather looked up at her as she neared the table the two were set at.

"Lily Evans" She almost screeched "Where in the gods name have you been?" She thundered, "I have been here for an hour and a half and _I_ was late, what the bloody hell in Merlin's name is your excuse?"

"Umm advanced Healing charms" She squeaked holding up her newly purchased book.

"You got lost reading didn't you?" she asked slightly relived.

"Yeah"

"Oh thank Dianne" she said jumping up from the table and engulfing Lily with a hug.

"Uhh Dianne?" Sirius asked

"The fabled Goddess of the moon" Lily said walking over to the table, "Heathers quite obsessed with the moon you see, so she thanks the moon goddess for keeping…." But she was cut off by Heather who had her hand around Lily's mouth.

"Sorry bout that, my Lilybean likes to embarrass me a lot"

Sirius started to laugh and only stopped when he seen Heather scowling at her. "Sorry He said"

"That's ok, umm well be really better leave or your mum's gonna freak" Heather said to Lily.

"True"

"Oh" Sirius said disappointed, "Well I hope to see you at Hogwarts" He said standing up and hugging both girls"

"Ohh you will don't worry" Heather said picking up her bags.

"In fact Heather here is going to meet you right here at twelve tomorrow if your up to it" Lily said smirking.

"Heck yes, I, I, I mean of coarse I'll be here" He said kissing her hand "I shall see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure" She said glaring at Lily all the while blushing.

And with that he smiled kissed her on the cheek smiled at Lily and skipped away.

(AN: I know that seems very un Sirius like but he's really trying to impress her coz well he really likes her. If you'd kindly review that would be ever so nice and I can promise you lots of happiness as you read my fic - Violet)


	2. Of Dates, New Neighbors and Starbucks

Ok well I hope you like this chapter you'll get alot of Sirius and Heather and then you'l get some James and Lily and err well the James and Lily thing dosent go too well coz she thinks he's a concetied ass.

Chapter Two: Of Dates, New Neighbors and Starbucks

It was a foggy morning the next day, the girls had slept in tell 11 when Lily realized with a jolt that Heather had a date in about an hour, so she drug her but out of bed and shoved her into the shower. When the sopping girl stepped out of the shower she glowered at her best friend, pulled on some clothes and walked back into the bathroom to brush her hair and apply a little make up.

"Lily, Where is my wallet?"

"You know if you carried a purse than you'd always know where your wallet was"

"Lily, I hate purses so just tell me where my wallet is?"

"In your jeans pocket from yesterday"

"Thanks" Heather replied picking up her discarded jeans and pulled her wallet out. Thanks she said putting it in her jacket pocket.

"Girls" Mrs. Evans Yelled up at them "Come down her I've some people I'd like you to meet"

The girls both looked at each other and dashed down the stairs. When the reached the bottom the came into sight of two people one new face and one Ironically familiar face.

"Girls these are our new neighbors James and .."

"Sirius?" Heather finished.

"Hey, we didn't know you two were the new neighbors" Sirius said

"Uhh Hi" James said bashfully.

"Oh James that's Heather and That's Her sister Lily" Sirius said to the two.

"Oh, I see so it looks like you wont be late for your date after all" He pointed out to Sirius. At the same time both Sirius and Heather both broke out in deep scarlet blushes.

"Its not a date" Sirius said

"Yeah" Heather added "It's a friendly get together in which we were going to go to the joke shop"

"Is that so Heather?" Lily asked smirking "You seemed quite excited about it last night and I distinctly remember you rushing about our room saying man is Sirius ho…" But she yet again was cut off by Heathers hand covering her mouth.

"Same for Siri' here said man I cant wait tell tomorrow coz I really like her prongs and……" He stopped at the look Sirius was giving him. "I think I want to go for a walk, Lily care to join me?"

"Sure um let me just grab my sweater" she said fearfully backing away from Heather and Sirius who both looked like they were ready to kill.

"Ok, I'll just wait here then" He said as she dashed up the stairs of the manor.

"Well Dears, I must get into the office so have a wonderful time, its nice to meet you James, Sirius and Heather dear have a wonderful date ok" she said kissing the top of her head "By Lily, have a wonder full day" She yelled up the stairs.

"By Mum" she yelled back appearing just as Mrs. Evans walked out the door.

"Ready to go then?" James asked

"More than." she said walking out the door with James on her toe.

So with the disappearance of Lily and James, Heather and Sirius felt kind of awkward. She looked up him and smiled, he returned the smile thankfully offered his arm and they walked out the door into the early morning air.

Ooo

As Sirius and Heather walked down the cobbled walk way of the Evans Mansion they seen Lily and James walking towards the garden.

"So where does the 'Fair Heather' like to go?"

"Pfft, I dunno where ever the 'Gentle Sirius' wants to?"

"Heathie poo" He laughed, "I'm quite far from being Gentle"

"Not from what I know since I've met you"

"Well then love, You have a lot to learn about this 'Gentle' Sirius"

"Are you mocking me?" She accused feinting hurt.

"I would never do that Miss, See I rather like you and mocking you would be the last thing I'd want to do"

"Oh really well then, what do you say about a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee? What's that?" He inquired curiously.

"What, you've never had coffee? How do you live?"

"Uhh well I do just fine with out it I assure you"

"Geeze I'd die without coffee, so lets go to the coffee capital of the world, my treat" She said grabbing his hand and pulling the opposite way.

They walked all the way there like that, hand and hand, neither of them noticing it until they arrived at starbucks. They walked into the store and up to the cash register.

"Hey Sirius?"

"Hmm" he said looking at all the menu's

"Are you a hot or a cold man?"

"Uhh well love according to the ladies of Hogwarts I'm quite the specimen."

"Sirius I meant do you like hot or cold _coffee_"

"Ohh well umm hot"

"Are you a caramel or chocolate type of person?"

"Chocolate"

"Got it" Then she moved up to the cashier ready to give the order.

"I'd like one Chocolate mocha and one single Caramel frappechino both of them Grande"

"Yes Miss" the cashier said. He was a man in his early twenties who had curly red hair with a heavy Irish accent. "So Miss can I have your name?"

"Heather" She replied to him

"Ahh, so Heather what do you say about going out for dinner tonight?" He asked her marking the cups with the expected contents.

"Uhhh" She looked over at Sirius who was giving the guy death glares.

"That'll be 8.90 p Miss. And by the way the names Vinn"

"Sorry _Vinn _but she's only _fifteen_" Sirius said in a dark tone.

"Ohh" He seemed ashamed

"Sirius **I** can speak for myself" She glared at him, he looked down at the floor eyes downcast.

"Sorry Vinn maybe if I was a little older, but I do have an older sister named Petunia how would really like you"

"Oh ok then Umm Here's your change and Where can I reach her?" He replied handing her the change.

"Here's a tip with the number on it ok?" she said handing him a five pound note.

"Thanks Miss" he waved her off.

"Sirius look at me" She told him picking up their coffee's

"I'm sorry" He said with hurt in his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry I'm just so annoyed when people speak for me ok"

"No, I'm the sorry one, I shouldn't have acted like that" He told her with a sincere look in his eyes.

She smiled at him "Sirius stop looking like I'm going to send you to bed with no supper, its ok, ok?"

"I'm sorry" He said again with that sad puppy dog look in his eyes.

"Sirius its fine, really now lets sit down and drink the coffee ok?"

"Ok"

They sat down and started to drink their coffee's, Heather was getting quite annoyed with Sirius's behavior, she wasn't mad at him and she just wished he'd pick that up already.

"Sirius"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"Lean forward"

"Uhh ok" He did

"Good, I'm not mad at you"

"Ok"

"Really"

"I know"

"Well then you'll know exactly why I'm going to do this" She said leaning forward planting her lips on his fore head.

"Then you really aren't mad?"

"Not at all, now what do you say we ditch this joint and go have some fun?"

"That's sounds like a deal to me, so I've got two tickets to see England vs. France, how does that sound like a first friendly get together?" He asked quoting her.

"Heck yeah, lets go"

Ooo

"England will win, France sucks." Said a very Hyped up on coffee Heather.

"I agree, France does suck"

"Sirius, I personally know about half the team and they're all quite the dunderheads. Well there are one or two are aren't, but the rest, well the rest just are"

"Well I agree see, England Has got Mackey and Ross, the best beaters on the planet."

"Pfft, no Ludo Bagman of the Wimborne wasps is the best beater ever, have you seen the aim on that guy?"

"Aww you just like him coz of his hair"

"Do not, see I don't prefer wispy blondes, its all about long baby, guys with long hair are just hot."

"Aww baby you think I'm hot, How cute." He said bashing his eyebrows at her.

"In your dreams lover boy."

"Aww, now I feel insulted" He cried feinting hurt.

"Aww Siri baby, your not hot, your smoking sexy"

"Really now?"

"You bet, lover boy, now how about we get into the stadium and get all nice and settled, then I can go hit up the snack bar for some more coffee"

"Yeah but were skipping the coffee thing coz love, you've already had five coffees, any more and your gonna spew love."

"Aww come on Siri just one more, only one, please, please, _please_?"

"Nope, after the game, what'd you say bout that?"

"Promise?"

"Swear on your pretty little blonde head"

"Heck yeah then, lets get into the stadium ok"

"Got it love" He said following her into the stadium.

The game was as Sirius and Heather predicted, an England win, France had lost by 490 points, thus proving that the players on France's team were in fact a bunch of dunderheads. After the game just as Sirius had promised he took Heather to get another coffee. After She had gotten her fill of the caramel she craved so much for they headed back to the Evans mansion.

When they arrived they found a prune faced Lily Evans bellowing out her balcony at an angry James Potter.

"You know what Potter, your just an arrogant bully toe rag, why'd you have to go pick on that kid, he was only 12" She screamed.

"Oh shut it Evans, you don't control me"

"Potter why don't you go get a life"

"I had one until you moved next door"

"I just moved in, how can I ruin your life that fast, and if you hadn't noticed you've ruined mine"

"Uhh, your infuriating Evans"

"Heather, what took you so bloody long" She yelled at Heather just then noticing she was there.

"Uhh well you see we went to a Quidditch match" She squeaked.

"And it took you five hours?"

"Yes Lily, it took us five hours" Sirius responded "It was a date, what did you expect"

"Oh yeah, sorry Potter here has just been making my life a living hell."

"Oh really what'd you do Prongs?"

"Nothing"

"Yes you did you conceited ass, you picked on a **_Twelve_** year old."

"That's only because he was **_hitting_** on you"

"I don't need you to save me Potter"

"Pfft yeah you do"

"You arrogant jerk"

"Well you do, you're a girl"

"Oh and so since I'm a female I need the great and powerful Potter to save me?"

"Yes, coz lets face love, I am all powerful"

"You know what I don't have to do this" She yelled turning and stomping off the balcony.

"James, maybe you shouldn't be so arrogant around her, She hates people like that." Heather said walking over to the stairs to the balcony.

"Really?"

"Yes James, I'd highly advise that" She said walking up them.

"Night you two" She said at the top.

"Night" Sirius said smiling up at her.

"Yeah Goodnight Heather, tell Lily I said so too."

"Sure will" She replied walking in the room and closing the door.

"Padfoot man?"

"Yeah Prongs?"

"I really like her"

"Who, Heather?"

"No, Lily"

(AN: Well I've still got to add the whole Sirius is a Casanova thing, but don't worry, I will. R&R- Violet -)


	3. Shopping, Heated Denials & Mountain Dew

AN: Hey all of you sorry for taking to long to update, but this chapter really was quite hard to write because its just a linking chapter. Violet -

Chapter Three: Shopping, heated denials and Mountain Dew

It was a cool late June morning with birds chirping and singing in the early morning sunlight. Lily Evans was tossing and turning in her bed trying to wake up from the remnants of the previous nights nightmare. It had been a collection of glimpses of James and small toddlers playing together while eating chocolate. Then there would be a flash of green light and all would disappear. These glimpses made Lily queasy, every time she'd see James and the toddler she'd get a flipping feeling in her stomach.

Which completely confused her, she'd just met him not more than three weeks ago, and thought him to be quite the conceited jerk. Of course he was handsome, no one could deny that, but she just didn't like him _at all. _And she just couldn't shake that feeling she received every time she had that dream, and unfortunately for her, she's had it for at least a week and a half.

Deciding that she couldn't sleep anymore, she got up and walked into Heathers room. When she walked in she found her sprawled across her bed mumbling something about the Irish International Quidditch teams beater. Then she giggled and rolled off the bed. She landed with a large thump and sat bolt up right.

"Oh but Robbie where is the whipped cream?" She giggled and looked up at lily.

"Um Heath' huh, who's Robbie?" Lily asked slightly confused.

"Umm??" She said waking up, "No one"

"Right, and what whipped cream means nothing to you?"

"Uhh, you, umm ok so I was dreaming about romantic escapades with Irelands beater and whipped cream, sue me?"

"No, but what about Sirius?"

"Uhh well he may be quite the handsome specimen but well lets just face it, Robbie McKinley is just way hotter"

"Ok, well what do you say we go and get some breakfast then head off into muggle London for a nice fun filled day of shopping"

"You mean book store buying?"

"No, I mean hard core shopping" Lily smiled.

"Like new clothes and material items which you call a waste of time?" She asked confused.

"Yep" Lily said plopping down on Heathers bed.

"Lily, wtf is your problem today?"

"Nothing I'm just anxious to get away from here today"

"Would this new attitude from book lover extraordinaire be because of a certain handsome neighbor of ours that I haven't dated yet or will ever, never mind I'm shutting up coz well uhh yeah."

"No, this has nothing to do with James Potter" She lied.

"Yeah and I'm a monkeys behind."

"Really I always thought you were my best friend whom was a Quidditch obsessed freak?"

"Nope, coz if this isn't about James Potter than I am and this must be about James Potter because Lilybean, you hate shopping, unless its for books."

"Uhh please, can we just go shopping?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, I spose"

Ooo

"Lilybean, can we go to the football store?" Asked an anxious looking Heather. (AN: Ok guys football as in the British version, soccer, coz well soccer rocks my socks- Violet -)

"Heath' we went in there _twice_ already _today_" Said a heavily busy Lily as she priced history books.

"Fine" Heather pouted plopping down on a rather large poof in front of one of the many history bookshelves. She pulled out a book on plants, she rolled her eyes at Lily and started to read.

It was about an hour later that both girls left the book shop heading towards the Evans mansion. Lily had bought about 14 books, all on the history of London, and the people that made it famous, while Heather had walked out with nothing more than a romance novel about a girl that refused to love a man who was desperately in love with her, Lily thought it to be a useless book but Heather just told her its because she Lily was absolutely in love with James Potter and refused to admit it just like the girl in the book.

When they arrived back at the Evans mansion, The girls found a note telling them that Mr. Evans was at work in Paris and Mrs. Evans went to a job conference in the United States. So the two were completely alone. Petunia Evans was at a friends house in Niece so the two had the house completely to themselves.

"Heath'?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"Party time……"

About an hour later both girls were in the west wing living room eating popcorn and watching Bridges of Madison County.

"Lilybean, this has got to be the most boring movie I've ever watched" Heather pouted while painting Lily's nails.

"Fine, put in that dumb movie about pirates" She said taking a sip of her soda.

"Yay, Pirates of the Caribbean here I come" She exclaimed jumping up and running over to the DVD player. She switched movies, pushed play and ran back to finish painting Lily's nails.

After about 3o minutes the two girls were deeply engrossed into the movie despite Lily's feudal attempts.

"Dun, Dun, Dun Dun Dun Dun Dunt Dun. Dunt, Dunt, Dunt Dun Da Dun at" Cried Heather. (AN: its he's a pirate ok, I mean come on I love that song and well its pirates, who doesn't love them eh? Violet -)

"Heath' your crazy" Lily said

"Yeah, I know. But don't you just love that music?"

"Yeah, but poor Will, are him and Elizabeth ever going to see each other again?" She asked concerned.

"Yes Lilybean, they will."

Both girls spent the rest of the night watching a collection odd romance flicks, paining nails and talking about hair. It was about 9:oo when someone knocked on the door.

"You get it"

"Why me, you should your taller"

"You've got more muscle"

"So"

"So"

"Fine, I will but if I die Lilybean, tell Sirius he's the sexiest beater on the planet"

"I thought Robbie McKinley is?"

"Well uhh just tell him that, please?"

"Sure thing"

"I love you Lilybean" She said walking out of the room and down a flight of stairs.

"Hello?" She asked opening the door.

"Heya love" Came a tenor voice.

"Sirius?" She asked turning on a light.

"Yep"

"What are you doing here?" She asked giving him a hug.

"Well you see we were told by Mrs. Potter that your parents were going to be gone for a few days and me and James didn't feel right about leaving you alone for that long."

"Is James here?" She asked behind Sirius.

"Yep" Came a cheerful voice.

"Wicked, we've got some movies on upstairs, you two want to join us?" She asked excitedly.

"We'd love to huh James?"

"Yep"

O0o

"But she's gonna marry the law dude right? Heathie poo tell me she's gonna marry the law dude he's my favorite" Sirius asked teary eyed. They were watching the notebook a highly romantic film about a high class girl and a lower class boy who fell in love.

"I cant Sirius, you have to watch it and see" She replied watching the move with utmost attention.

"Hey Lily, who's hotter now? Lawn? Or Noah?" Heather inquired with relish.

"Lawn, he's very sophisticated" She replied.

"Belagh? Lilybean he's boring"

"No he's just classy, see I like guys who have dignity you like guys that play sports and jokes on people, that's our difference."

"Noah has feelings" She replied invoking a war of traits of the two movie characters with her sister.

"Hey Heathie poo? Is Lawn the sophisticated dude?" Sirius asked popping a chocolate covered cherry in his mouth.

"Yeah"

"I like him, she should marry him" He said popping another in his mouth while smiling like a school girl.

"Padfoot, your such a nut" James said from the back of the room. He had been there for quite a while just being silent and thoughtful. He half wished he could be like that with Lily, in love and happy, he could only wish to be true, if only' he thought.

"Prongs, why don't you join us over here? Were having a gay oh time."

"Hmm ok" He said standing up and taking a seat to the right of Sirius.

"Hey James? What do you think. _Lawn_ or Noah?" Lily asked glaring at her sister.

"Uhh well I kind of like Noah, he doesn't have a stick up his but" He replied popping a chocolate covered cherry in his mouth as Sirius had done. However unlike Sirius he choked and spit it out.

"Whoa Prongs you ok?" Sirius asked patting his mate on the back.

"Um yeah, those things are so grose, who picked those out?" he asked still grimacing.

"Lilybean did" Heather stated pulling out a bag of cubed caramels. "Want one?"

"Caramel?" he asked excited.

"Yep" she said handing him one.

"Prongs this time, try not to get high off of the caramel."

"Will try Padfoot" He said popping five in his mouth at once.

"Aww come on Sirius you know you want caramel too.." Heather coed.

"Sorry love but I'm not partial to caramel"

"Partial?" James asked "When did you start talking like moony?"

"Uhh since I started watching this movie" He said looking back at the screen.

"Heather?" Lily asked

"Yeah Lily bean?"

"Can I read that book of yours?"

"Err yeah which ever one you want" She engrossed in the movie.

"Thanks" She replied popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

0Oo

"Ok Guys" Heather said brushing tears out of her eyes "Who wants the magical elixir of life?"

"Coffee?" Sirius inquired

"Uhh tea?" James asked secondly

"Must you Heather?" Lily eyed her.

"Yes, after sad movies we must drink this, this everlasting life substance"

"But what is it love?"

"Well Siri' it's a little drink called Mountain dew" She said with relish.

"You mean the dew of plants after a cold night that comes from the Mountains?" James asked oh so confused.

"Nope, it's a muggle soda"

"Soda?"

"A carbonated substance"

"Uhh" James asked "What's a carbonated substance?"

"Here" She handed him a glass bottle of the oh so lovely green substance.

"Do I drink it?" He asked fearfully.

"Yes James, you drink it"

"Umm Heathie poo?" Sirius asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some?"

"Of course…."

"Yay"

(AN: Well I hope you liked it, its not really great in my opinion but uhh well it's a transition chapter. Next chapter will be Hogwarts I think. And the real Casanova side of Mr. Black will arise and strike Heather as funny. We'll meet Remus and Peter- damn him to the depths of hell………. Well thank you to the reviewers, it means a lot to me. R&R guys coz I promise to keep the good stuff rolling. Sorry for the shortness. Violet-)


	4. Rolling with the Punches

(AN: Thanks to all of the reviewers im glad you liked the last chapter. I think this one will be hogwarts but as im writting this before the storry I dunno - but thanks - Violet -

Amrawo: Thank you Im glad you liked it. Violet -

RaeKitty13: Thanks and I agree with Heather as well Mountain dew is the elixir of life. And soccer does rock. See I made Heather a sports person because Lily is a book one. See Heather is really, really good with plants, I mean Really, Really good. Like Snape is with potions and Lily is with Charms. Im not to partial to Code red though, I kinda like the original. Violet -)

Chapter Four: Rolling with the Punches and The journey upon the Hogwarts Express.

It was a soggy late August Morning as Lily Evans sat up in bed. She had had that awful dream again. Her and Heather were going to Diagon Alley today for school supplies on account that their Hogwarts letters had arrived the day before. Lily had also received a surprise In her letter, see at Beauxbatons in the sixth year two people were out of you house were appointed 'La tete' of the house. See At Beauxbatons Lily was expected to take the title, when she opened her Hogwarts letter she learned she was prefect just like she'd be back in France.

Lily stood up and put her robe on and did her daily walk to Heathers room to wake her up. This time when she walked into her room she found her sprayed across her bed as normal whispering sighs and giggles to an Imaginary person. Lily sighed and crossed the room.

"Heather" She called poking her shoulder.

"Mmmph" Was the response she got.

"Heathie poo" She cooed like Sirius did to her.

"Siri' its not what it looks like…" She sat up strait looking terrified. But when she realized it was only Lily she through a vehement glare at her sister and said "WTF, I was having a **_good_** dream Lilybean why'd ya wake me?"

"We have to go shopping today"

"Shopping? Oh yeah school supplies."

"So get up and get dressed me girlie because we have some serious book buying to do"

"Fine"

0Oo

Fifteen minutes later the two girls found themselves in the car driving to charring cross road. It was slightly raining, the clouds were sprinkling small crystallized drops of water upon them. When the finally reached charring cross road and found the leaky cauldron. Lily parked and the two sisters got out of the car.

"Lilybean, after we get **_all_** of our books and supplies can we go into Quality Quidditch Supplies?

"Heath' must we?"

"Yes" She protested

"Fine only **_after_** we get **_all_** of our stuff"

So the girls set off into Diagon alley to buy their school stuff. They visited Flourish and Blots and Apothecary, the quill shop, and Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Buy this time the girls could be seen exiting Madam Malkin's carrying a large assortment of bags and items.

"Hey Heath'?"

"Yeah Lilybean?"

"Do you think James is a jerk?"

"Wow Lilybean, this is quite the odd question"

"Just answer"

"No actually, I think James is a really nice guy you just have to get past his arrogant side, and Lilybean I know you don't like arrogance but he's really a good guy" She said stopping at a bench to put her bags down.

"Think so?"

"Nope, Know so. Now lets go and get some oh what do you say umm coffee?"

"Your addicted you know that Heath'?"

"So every one tells me"

"I love you Heath'" Lily said giving her a hug.

"I love you two Lilybean"

0Oo

"Girls the train leaves in an hour, get down here" Mrs. Evans Called up the west wing.

"Erm Mum, how are we gonna even get there?" Heather appeared at the top of the stair case.

"Mrs. Potter said you can use her floo, now you two get a move on we've got to go" She turned around and walked into the ballroom.

Heather turned around and walked into her room and plopped on her bed. She was so excited to go to a school in England, that she couldn't even put in words what it meant to her.

After her parents abandoned her and she came to France with the Evans she longed to be in England. And now she was, had a potential boyfriend an already made friend and a Sister to share her experiences with. Boy was she content.

"Hey Lily?" She called into the west wing living area.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Mum said we're gonna go to Mrs. Potters to use the floo ok?"

"Yeah" She said offhandedly, "Its fine"

"Lilybean, would you stop being so sad, I know your upset about England and you think that something bad's gonna happen ,but Lilybean, I'll be here and I'll kick those bastards that try to hurt you right in the butt and send them packing ok?"

"Thanks Heather" She smiled. Although she was scared Lily knew, If Heather was near her anyone who hurt her would have hell to pay. Even for her insanely small size, that girl packed a lot of punch.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah, Lets go"

The girls walked themselves and their trunks over to the Potters through the rain, Heather was clutching Draco close to her. As the two drenched girls knocked on the door Lily paced, knowing that she'd have to see James that day, she wasn't to happy bout it but she'd deal, she hope in a way, she'd deal.

Just as she stopped pacing the door of the mansion opened and James Potter was revealed.

"Hello Girls, My mum said you'd be coming over, ready for Hogwarts???" He asked excited.

"You bet James" Heather said moving through the door with Draco clutched firmly in her arms.

"Hello James" Lily smiled following Heather.

When they walked in two boys walked into the hall and smiled. One was Sirius Black and the other, Lily noted was a very thin, sick looking boy that seemed to be quite intelligent and quiet. He had deep amber eyes, smooth dark blond hair, and looked quite a lot like Heather, it was rather creepy.

"Heya Heathie poo" Sirius cooed at Heather.

"Sirius you sound like a child" Lily said shaking her head grinning.

"Pfft what ever Lillieee, Heathie likes the name huh? don't you love?"

"Uhh not really Sirius" She admitted shyly. Lily was confused at this, she'd never known Heather to be shy.

"Oh, well then how about Flower? _Huh? _Ohh yeah you know you like the name, you think its great because _I _came up with it." He grinned smugly.

"Uhh sure?" She added apprehensively.

"Right, well now that Sirius has stopped showing off." Sirius pouted. "My name is Remus Lupin." The blonde haired boy held out his hand.

"Heather Rose" Heather grinned shaking the boys hand, "You must be the one Sirius and James keep praising about. Well if your what they say you are then I had better see some good pranks over the next two years"

"Ahh I see that Those two haven't wasted much time with boasting have they?"

"Not at all" She answered.

"And you must be Lily…"

"Lily Evans" She shook his hand. "You're the Other Prefect I presume?"

"How ever could you have guessed?"

"Well It just seems kind of obvious." She replied with a smile.

It appeared to Lily that maybe, just maybe, England wasn't going to be quite so bad after all. So the five of them took their things and walked into the kitchen where they took the floo to Kings cross where they would board the Hogwarts express and embark on the future that they weren't quite aware of yet.

0Oo

In all of the world she couldn't tell where she was. It was dark and foggy and all she new was she _had_ to find him, her _life_ depended on it, it was all she could _think_ about, all she could _sense_ in her soul, she _had_ to find him. She turned a corner roughly searching the foggy street the best she could, where was he? And why couldn't she find him. Then abruptly she stopped, just stopped as if had she gone on any further she'd loose something, something so dear to her. But she had to find him, if she didn't all would be lost, all would be gone. She looked further into the fog and held her breath, someone was walking towards her. It could be him, couldn't it? Merlin she missed him, all she wanted in all the world was to be in his arms, smelling the doggish sent he gave off, holding on to him for dear life, she needed him, longed for him, was desperately craving for him and his gentle touch, she loved him. But as this thought stunned her mind the figure in front of her unfolded. It wasn't him, it was his brother, the brother that was to have died three months ago, It was Regulus, Regulus Black.

"It has been a while since we have last spoken hasn't it" He spoke grinning a cold smile. He took a step closer and lowered his smile, he had business to attend to.

"Re, Regulus? But your spose to be dead?"

"I am dead, dead to you, my brother and the rest of the world. But yet I live, I live in spite of the darkness that had once claimed me, in spite of what was set out for me, it spite of what the rest of the world had pegged me for."

"But why?"

"I have something for you Rose, and please do keep it safe" He said handing her a box. The box was small and was adorned with small green crystals. The box was familiar to her, she remembered seeing it once, in a book of dark objects that Lily had. But why was he giving it to her?

"But why?" She murmured as she took the box.

"You will keep it safe from harm, I know you will because I trust you. Rose I know you know what this is, or at least have a small indication of what it is but I beg you, don't open it and hide it from the world. One day He will need it to stop the dark lord, and I want it safe until the time comes."

"But who? Who will need it?"

"In time you will know."

"I'll keep it safe for you, I'll keep you safe if you'd like that too"

"No, they'll find me, and eventually will kill me" He sighed looking down at the ground.

"Regulus, I cant describe how sad He was when He thought you died. He was so sad, He is so sad. I need to make sure your safe, not me, but for him" I said with a few small warm tears drifting down my face.

"You wont find him" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked fearfully.

"He's gone"

"Gone where?" I stammered.

"Heather He's dead"

"No, he cant be, he wouldn't leave me like that, he loves me, I know it, He cant be dead" I screeched at him. I wouldn't believe that, I couldn't believe that.

"He's Gone Heather"

"No, No, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

………………………………...

"Heather, Hun wake up" A soft soothing voice whispered in my ear. I started to cry, no crying was just a simpler form of that, I was sobbing.

"Heather" Another voice said "Whatever it was, it was just a dream. Nothing more, Nothing less, Just a dream."

"Where am I?" I asked, "Where is Lily?"

"Heather calm down, Its just me, Just Sirius. Please, Calm down."

I opened my eyes and sure enough, I was in a compartment. My head was in Sirius's lap, I was staring at the ceiling. James was sitting across from us worried. I felt so stupid, and I couldn't even remember the dream, All I knew was that I had lost someone.

"I'm sorry" I said sitting up and wiping the tears from my eyes. I felt such a fool, and I couldn't find Lily.

"For what?" James asked a bit taken aback

"For crying"

"Heather, you have nothing to be crying for, Everyone cries. And just between the two of us, since I was about 9 I've had this nightmare in which," James paused. "In which I die defending my wife and child."

"I'm sorry James."

"Don't be, I cry every time I have that dream and I want you to know, just because you look at crying as a sign of weakness, Its not, Its human in every possible form."

"Thanks James, For cheering me up"

"Heather, what was the dream about?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I, I, I don't really remember"

"Are you sure?" He pressed, "Because you were talking in your sleep, you said something like Someone being gone and how they couldn't be because they wouldn't do that to you."

"I only remember on thing, I lost someone I cared a lot about." She said sitting up.

"Oh, well as Pronsie my boy here already said, Its just a dream, wont ever happen whilst I'm in you near presence." He grinned smugly.

"I'm sure" She said sarcastically.

"What you don't believe me?" He feigned hurt.

"Should I?" She smirked.

"_I_ think so" He told her drawing her closer.

"Well geeze if your so persistent, then maybe I'll _have_ to" She smirked again. At this point of time the two were about an inch or two apart, both staring mischievously into each others eyes. They were about to kiss when the compartment door slid open and two girls waltzed in. One Lily and Heather had been making fun of earlier that day by pretending to act as a preppy idiot who had broken a nail, she had dark eyes and bleach blonde hair. The other was tall, really tall, taller that anyone Heather had ever seen. Well maybe except from her transfiguration teacher at Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime. She had black hair and black eyes, she had an unspoken charm about her that radiated off of her.

"Siriusie my baby-boo-boo? How was you ickle summerie wummer?" The blonde asked in ridiculously over baby voice. It was high pitch and scratchy. The girl glared at Heather and looked back at Sirius.

"Uhh Ciara, Uh how was your summer?" He asked her nervously backing away from Heather.

"Ohh perfect my ickle baby boo." She cooed sitting down next to him.

The other girl sat down next to James, she scooted skin close next to him and started to giggle. James looked down at the girl and sighed, not a sigh of relief or happiness but a sigh of frustration.

"Sarra, please get off of me" James said scooting away from the tall girl and standing up.

"But Jamesie I thought we had something?" The girl persisted

"Sarra we've been over this time and time again. I _don't_ like you. So please leave me alone." He proclaimed pointing to the door.

"Sirius, tell you friend not to be so mean to my bestest friend in the whole widest world." Ciara smothered to Sirius.

"Uhh?" He seemed to be at a lost for words.

"Look uhh _Ciara" _Heather said a bit too coldly. "James can say what ever he wants, you cant be the boss of him."

"Oh and who might you be?" She spat viciously to her.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked taken aback.

"I asked you who you are, obviously your too dumb too comprehend this but what might your name be and why is you lame pathetic self in the marauders presence?"

"Hey now Ciara Heathers my _friend_ and she wont be spoken to like that will she Sirius or do I have to chuck your _girlfriend_ and her ho bag friend out of the compartment?" James said threat fully pointing to the compartment door.

"Sirius you wont let him talk to me like that, will you?" She pouted to Sirius.

"Girlfriend Sirius?" Heather asked in a shock like tone.

"Uhh Heather, I can explain." He said standing up knocking Ciara off of him.

"_Explain_ Sirius?? _You _want to _explain_?? Here how bout _I explain _to _you _why you _led me on _all summer??" Her voice slowly started to accelerate.

"Look, I, I…."

"You thought that after the summer was over you would ditch me to crawl back to you slut of a girlfriend. And now that you are it will be ok and we can be good friends isn't it? isn't that the way you had envisioned it when we me in Quality Quidditch Supplies isn't it?" She was in a towing rage now, hatred pouring off her face. She couldn't believe this crap. She would have her revenge, and when she did she knew without a whim of a doubt it would be sweet.

"Look, that's not it at all, I, I, Damnit that's not the reason." He stammered crestfallen.

"Well then here I'll tell you what I really think." She said sweetly, too sweetly. He looked up hopefully and she smiled. But James knew what was about to happen, and it wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. "This is what I think" She said stepping closer to him. She lifted her hand pulled it into a fist and plunged it into his face. "That Black" She spat "Is what I think of you" She glared at him, glared at the two evil idiots and sent a sympathetic look at James. She then turned high tail and left the compartment.

She walked down the train passing various compartments that were filled with other students of Hogwarts. She kept walking hoping to find an empty compartment when she ran into someone. She looked up and seen a tall boy, he seemed to be at least a sixth year. He had blonde hair that was kind of long and made him look kind of like a Luke Skywalker. He had soft amber eyes like Remus and a freckle up above his right eye.

"Hello" The boys soft voice came. "Are you alright?" He asked in a hurried tone.

"Um yes, thank you" She said as he helped her up.

"Your quite welcome, are you new?"

"Yes actually, why do you ask?"

"Well" He blushed "Id remember seeing you if you weren't"

"Oh" She smiled, "My name is Heather, I'm a Sixth year and I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons."

"Really, that sounds fun. My name is Edmund, Its nice to meet you Heather." He held out his hand, I took it and smiled.

"What house are you in?" I asked him with a grin, I liked this guy, he seemed sweet.

"Gryffindor, what about you, what house do you want to be in, or maybe more apt, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well not Slytherin, that's for sure, not Ravenclaw either, maybe Gryffindor, that would be the one I want after all I do have friends there, but I'm pretty sure its gonna be a Hufflepuff."

"Well I sure hope your in Gryffindor because the Hufflepuff Sixth years are a bit uhh what's the right word, stiff, that's it, they're all really stiff." He grinned.

"Well I hope so too."

"So where are you sitting?"

"Well I was sitting with James Potter and Sirius Black but, Black pist me off so I left."

"Oh, well don't you want to change into you robes, I expect we have an hour or so left on the ride, do you want me to go with you to get them?"

"That would be nice."

"Cool, so, uhh lets go?" He asked with a blush.

"Got it" I said to him.

We walked down the train to the compartment that held Sirius and James, when we reached there I walked in and climbed on top of the seat and pulled my fresh new school robes out of my trunk. I nodded at James and decided to ignore Sirius who was being manhandled by Ciara. So Edmund and I walked back down the train to a compartment on the other side. He asked me if I wanted to sit with him and his friends, I said yes and we went in. He introduced me to Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewet, and to my surprise Lily Evans who quite coincidently I had already knew, after all, she was my sister. Then he introduced me to Keegan, a fiery redhead who even challenged Lily.

We spent the remainder of the train ride talking and getting to know each other, Keegan and Edmund had been friends since they were five, and they had met Frank when they started Hogwarts. Alice who couldn't stand the two other sixth year girls decided to befriend Frank, so the four of them became friends. Both Heather and Lily liked Alice and seen a promising Friendship forming between the three. Keegan kept stealing glances at Lily, not that she noticed, actually she remain quite indifferent and noticed nothing. Heather had decided to call Edmund Eddie, and the six soon, became the best of friends.

AN: I heart eddie for all of you to know...He's based off of a really charming mellophone player i know... Bye Violet


	5. The passing of time and a disaster match

AN: Thanks to Raekitty your review was most Influential. I agree with the topics you have presented and if you'd like anything to be rewritten or done better please let me know. My job is to keep those who read intertaned not to keep myself famed or lack therof. Thanks and enjoy this chapter, it is so named for it is just that passing of time. The next chapter is or will be I think Christmas. There will be more L/J fluff to keep up with and I hope you hollidays were fine. Violet

Chapter Five

It had been two weeks since they had arrived at Hogwarts, the two of them had been sorted into Gryffindor and they were happy. Alice, Lily and Heather all became good friends. Frank and Keegan had hoodwinked Heather into Trying out for the Quidditch team, Not that she didn't want to anyway. The tryouts were in two days and the two boys had her practicing constantly. Lily had gotten deep into her studies, just as Heather had predicted. Just so she could forget about the bad feeling she had about England.

James Potter however was relentless. Constantly he was insulting Keegan Timpson behind his back. Keegan was the best keeper he had ever seen, and even though he wanted to, he wouldn't kick him off the team, no matter how much he wanted Lily. Sirius had a bigger problem, or so it seemed. Heather was completely ignoring him. She wouldn't talk to him, walk by him, look at him, or even talk about him. Lily knew something was wrong however. Late one night Lily interrogated her after yet another Quidditch practice, the tryouts were the next day so Heather and The boys had spent extra time practicing.

"Heather, why wont you talk to Sirius?" Lily fumed. "He's really sorry and don't feed me the line of shit that you don't like him anymore because I know you do"

"Lily, its as simple as this. I don't want to like him anymore ok" She said walking over to the stairs.

"Heather Lola Rose Evans get your arse back her right this very instant."

"Lilybean, please he hurt my feelings, betrayed my trust and dashed my hopes to Hades ok, please just leave it alone."

"Alright, but when you realize I'll be waiting ok?"

"Whatever Lilybean, whatever." She said walking up the stairs. Lily decided to go back to her book on Healing charms from the Renaissance. However what Lily didn't know so presumably Heather didn't know either, Sirius black was watching along with Remus, Peter and James as the were heading out for their monthly activities underneath the full moon.

…………………

It was the next day and most Gryffindor's could be seen at the Quidditch pitch watching the tryouts.

Frank Longbottom passed the quaffle to James who passed it to the other chaser who passed it back to Frank. It was getting quite boring watching the chaser tryout and practice. After that James split all 12 chaser hopefuls up with Frank and Him. The other chaser had just been a hopeful as well. After a while they had narrowed the Chaser down to three individuals, a Seventh year, A second and a fourth. After a bit longer he'd narrowed it down to the Fourth year named Jazz Taylor.

Sirius was going through Beaters and coincidently Heather was the last to tryout. She'd gotten in hands down just like she knew she would. After all of the failed hopefuls had left James held a mandatory meeting.

"Ok" He started "Quidditch Practice is on Tuesday and Wednesday night from 6:30 to 8:00. You are allowed to miss one practice per season. Extra practices before Matches are a possible speculation, those happen mostly on Friday nights. Robes will be fitted by Heather in the coming days. Thank you all for trying out, you are now dismissed. Heather may I have a word with you please?" James finished slightly out of breath.

"Sure, What's up and since when am _I _doing the robes?"  
She asked curiously.

"Since I was just about to ask you. I think you'd be the best applicant. And Lily told me over the summer that you sew your own clothes so would you?" He asked

"I'd love to James, But if you'd excuse me I'm gonna go get some food, ok?"

"Sure" Was all he replied before she took of running to catch up to Frank and Keegan. He watched the three walking back up to the castle when he heard Sirius.

"Mate, I know you hate Keegan but please lets go get some food" Sirius begged is best friend.

"Yeah, Sure Padfoot. Lets go" And with that the two headed to the great hall for dinner.

As they were walking into the great hall something caught James's eyes. It was Lily and Alice Prewet, they were talking in hushed voices. He wondered what they were talking about when Sirius pulled him through into the great hall.

A few Minutes later Lily and Alice walked in and sat down with Keegan, Frank and Heather. They were sitting relatively close so James could hear their conversation.

"Pfft, Frank your such a wanker." Heather laughed while piling mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Yeah, I know. So excited about making the team?" He asked

"Yes Frank my boy. So where might the ever smiling Edmund be??" (An: Yeah I know Edmund is a weird name but it's the fist name of my favorite playwright and I like it so boo.)

"I haven't seen him all day" Keegan added.

"Maybe he's in the hospital wing." Frank added softly.

"I dunno, I'm gonna go and find him ok?" She noted then got up and walked out of the hall.

James watched her go. Then he heard Lily and Alice start talking To

Keegan and Frank about a surprise so he assumed it was what they were talking

about in the shadows.

Meanwhile Heather had begun the search for Eddie. She had checked

The boys dorms and the hospital. She seemed at a loss after she looked in the

Library and he wasn't in there either. So she went outside and walked towards

The lake. And at last she spotted him. He was sitting by the lake talking to a

girl who smiled at him warmly, he smiled back. She didn't know he had a

girlfriend. Then she kissed him on the lips and he put his arms around her,

Heather sat there for what seemed like forever watching the two lovers when

she noticed someone sit down next to her, It was Remus.

He smiled at her warmly and looked over at the kissing couple.

"You know, you shouldn't really stare at people when they're doing stuff

like that" He said picking up a twig and spinning it with his fingers.

"I know, Its just that its so cute." She said turning to look at him.

"Sirius is really sorry, did you know that?" He asked looking down at her.

"Please, lets just not start this ok?"

"But he is you know, really sorry"

"Remus please, he's not sorry. He just sat there and let that witch say

what she said."

"Heather, He's truly sorry, trust me at least, I know he's sorry ok"

"I believe you Remus, I just don't believe him." With that she got up

and walked back up to the castle.

O0o

September past with a flurry of autumn leaves. The first Quidditch

match of the season was drawing upon them. James had the team doing extra

practices like mad. By the time the first match dawned, It was October 31, a

Saturday and Dumbledore thought that the first match on Halloween would be

a nice delight.

The Morning of the match dawned bright and early. Lily got up excitedly

and ran over to Heathers bed.

"Nooo." She moaned as if in pain. "Please, I love him." She smacked an

invisible attacker. "Not him, take me, please." She tossed over. "Sirius"

'What?' Lily thought to herself. Why was Heather having a dream like

this? 'maybe I should wake her?' She silently asked herself. 'Yeah, I will.'

"No, please noooo, not, please, I"

"Heather Wake up?" Lily said shaking her awake.

"Lily?" She asked opening her eyes. She sat up and hugged Lily.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream. So wait today's the first Quidditch match" She said standing up. Yes, I'm gonna go wake up Keegan and Frank" She said

running out of the dorm. Lily Shook her head and proceeded to get dressed

then woke up Alice.

O0o

Heather ran down the stairs and bolted up the stairs to the sixth year

boys dorm quite unaware of the stairs she was getting. She ran down the hall

and burst through the door and yelled at the top of the lungs.

"Oi, Keegan, Frank, Get up"

"Heather?" Asked a shell shocked Remus who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning Remus" She smiled.

"Heather, Did you know your in you pajamas?" Remus asked amused.

"Pajamas? No." She looked down at her nightclothes and blushed.

"Didn't think so" He replied with a smirk.

"No, Not the Teddy Bears, I swear they want to kill me…." Sirius shouted as he woke up.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked his friend.

"Pfft yeah, your not gay then Remus? Seeing as you have a hot blonde in

the room I didn't know about.." He stopped when he realized who the 'hot

blonde' was.

"Hi Sirius" Heather said awkwardly.

"Hi" Was the only response she got. She walked over to Keegan's bed

and yelled.

"Wake Up Sunshine"

"Ahh" He yelled jerking awake, "I'm up"

"Good" She said walking over to Franks bed. She turned back at them

and smiled mischievously. She very quietly lifted his covers and crawled in bed

with him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair.

"Mmmph" He muttered pulling her closer to him.

"Frankie, wake up" She whispered.

"I'm up" He smiled and opened his eyes. When he realized who was In

bed with him he jumped. It was followed by mechanical laughter.

"Heather?" He asked "Oh my god what have I done?"

"Frank, it was a joke. You haven't done anything." She smiled getting

up and walking over to James's bed. "Now time to scare our captain." She

smirked.

"What'cha gonna do Heathie?" Sirius asked biting a head of a chocolate

frog. The casualness of his voice irked her.

"I dunno." She thought for a moment. "I've got an Idea" She paused and

got closer to his ears. "James I've come to declare my undying love for you"

She said in his ear.

"Nice Heather but I just don't feel that way about you" He smiled up at

her.

"Bugger"

"Aww did you think I was asleep?"

"Your no fun"

"And you half dressed" He noted smirking.

"So what?" She asked. Feeling very conscious that she was only wearing

a pair of pajama bottoms and a very thin shirt.

"Go get you Robes on and meet us in the great hall in a half hour ok?"

"Got it" She said bouncing to the door.

After she had left James looked over at Sirius who started to blush. He

shook his head and stood up, pulled his Quidditch robes out of his trunk and pulled them over his head. Picked up his Clean Sweep and walked over to the door.

"Guys be ready in about 15 minutes" He told his team mates.

"But Prongs it takes me that long to wash my beautiful hair" Sirius wined.

"No buts, hurry and meet me in the great hall."

"Fine" He pouted and plopped down on his bed.

O0o

The match was in full swing, It was A Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game and Gryffindor had the lead. Sirius black was stopping the bludgers like mad, hitting them towards the Slytherins. He swooped down and searched the field for anymore of them when a very certain blonde caught his eyes.

Heather was weaving in and out of members occasionally swinging at a bludger and sending it pelting towards a Slytherin team member. The sunlight elegantly made her hair shine, Sirius noted with a smile. He'd never had felt this way about anyone, it was weird yes, but he liked her. She looked up and smiled then went shooting towards another bludger.

What happened next sent horror piercing though Sirius. A Slytherin beater had aimed a bludger at Heather's head. It hit her hard and she fell of her broom. Thinking on instinct Sirius sped over to catch her. But as he did this the other Slytherin beater sent a bludger at James, it hit him in the ribs and he tumbled of his own broom. Frank seeing this rushed to James's rescue and dropped the quaffle, that was picked up by a Slytherin chaser. Mira stopped to look over at her team who seemed to have fallen apart just as the Slytherin Seeker seen the snitch. The Seeker caught the snitch and the game was over leaving Gryffindor to suffer the loss of the game, and the injuries of a few team mates.

Sirius landed on the ground in a rage. How could they do this, It was cheating. He walked over to James who was doubled over in pain. Frank was kneeling by him while being supported by Keegan, he had taken a nasty blow in the stomach by James's broom when he was trying to save him. Sirius who still had Heather's unconscious body in his arms set her down on the ground gently. Then he turned to jambs.

"How could they do this?" He somewhat yelled.

"Sirius just get her to the hospital wing, we're right behind you ok"

"Got it" He picked up Heathers limp form and took off running to the hospital wing.

O0o

It had been two weeks since the disaster Quidditch game. Lily was beside herself in worry. She'd been there every day as much as she could for the last two weeks. Madame Pomfrey the new Nurse said that She would wake up in her own time and might suffer from temporarily memory loss. Lily didn't know what to do, he best friend was unconscious and she didn't know what to do. When she heard a the hospital door open and close she turned her head to investigate, It was James.

He'd been really helpful to Lily these last few weeks. He'd bring her food from mealtimes which Lily skipped to come see if her sister had woken up yet, He'd bring her the class work and homework she missed when she skipped classes to just sit with her sister and he was just there, which Is what helped Lily the most. He'd gotten a replacement beater for the moment due to Heathers delayed consciousness.

"Hey Lily" He said sitting down in a chair next to hers.

"Hi James"

"Still hasn't woken up yet?" He asked

"Nope, She hasn't." She sighed.

"Sirius is in his bed moping again" He told her while standing up and walking over to Heathers bed. He brushed some hair out of her eyes and told her. "He's really sorry you know, he misses you so much"

"James, Why didn't Sirius tell her he had a Girlfriend?" Lily asked

"I think its because he'd truly forgotten. I know that's no excuse but I've know him for a long time and he's my best friend, But sometimes that's what he does, He forgets."

"I see" She replied as she watched him sit back down in his chair.

"I hope she wakes up soon, Her and Sirius make up the entertainment on the team. Always arguing, well mostly on her side of things." He laughed.

"I hope so too" She said realizing a few tears were desperately trying to escape her eyes. She sighed as one rolled down her cheek.

James seen this and reached his hand out, he brushed it off. She looked up at him and smiled as more tears graced her emerald eyes. Before she knew what was happening she was in his arm sobbing. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it, all she could do was give in the feeling and let her tears fall.

When her tears finally subsided and she was calmed down James pulled her face to look at his.

"Lily, She'll be just fine. In fact I think she's playing lazy on us and just doesn't want to wake up. I promise you she's fine" He said brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I know" She said before pulling him into a hug.

The embrace seemed to go on forever, at least, it seemed so. Lily fell asleep that way. With her head on James Potters shoulder, with his arms wrapped tightly around her to protect her from any nighttime monsters or predators. As he too was falling asleep he thought.

'This seems so right', 'This has to be the way its spose to be' He smiled and fell asleep.

When James woke up the next morning he found himself asleep on the Hospital Wing floor with a large weight laying across him. He panicked slightly thinking it was Sarra Giblerts. But it wasn't it was someone who had a mass of fiery red hair. As soon as he realized this he knew who it was and then remembered the night before. She had come to him for comfort out of everyone else, she'd come to him. He smiled dreamily and closed his eyes as he heard the door to the hospital wing open and close. He decided to pretend he was asleep so if Lily woke up she could leave with out feeling awkward.

That's when he heard a familiar voice speak to Heather, or at least he was hoping it was Heather, He wasn't so keen on think that his best mate felt that way about him.

"I'm really sorry ya know, I'd give anything to see you ok again." Sirius spoke softly to the unconscious Heather. Just then Lily decided to give A giant snore. Sirius turned his head and seen the sleeping couple. And let out a bark like of a laugh.

"Man you should see this, you sister and My best mate asleep together. Who'd of thunk that?" He laughed again. "Well I'm not going to bore you with anymore small talk, I'm pretty sure if you knew I was here you'd kill me, but well I had to at least try ya know." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye" He said walking out of the room.

Lily Lifted her head up and turned to look at James, they both smiled and began to laugh.

"Boy does she have him, I still don't see why she's being so stubborn." Lily said standing up and offering him a hand. He took it.

"I don't know, eventually they'll realize. But until then we'll just have to wait." He said motioning to leave the wing.

"I agree" She replied following him out of the wing.

Heather smiled in her sleep.


	6. The Awakening

ReaKitty:: I heart you I have one question in regards to the pm i sent you yesterday. What Color are your eyes and what might be your favorite letter of the Alphabet? Or Perhaps you real name??

Lily and James Love 4 ever:: Im glad that you enjoy it.

Thanks to the rest of you It wasnt the best and I didnt get all i wanted to get done but here is chapter six

Chapter Six The Awakening

It'd been about week since Sirius had seen Lily and James asleep together on the hospital floor, or at least when he thought they were. It was a sad day to Lily Evans that Day. It was the day of Heathers birthday, November 17th. Lily wanted nothing more than for her sister to wake up right now, she missed her and the thought of her sister unconscious made her want to cry.

Her mother and father were due to be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour. They would meet Lily in Dumbledore's office, from there they'd go to The Hospital wing. Lily sighed as she looked back at Heather once again. She got up and walked over next to her.

"Hey Heath' Happy Birthday" she paused tears craving to be shed. "I really miss you sis, I hope you wake up soon, we all miss you"

"She's right Heath, the Quidditch team just isn't the same without you and Sirius fighting" Came a soft husky voice from the doorway. "Keegan and Frank have been in a right state you know, all being moody over your delayed sleep. Jazzy and Mira are sad to, we don't like the replacement much, he doesn't fit well with Sirius you know. Speaking of Sirius, Heath' you got that fool hook line and sinker."

"Hey James" Lily said turning around to see him.

"Hey Lily" He replied softly rubbing her shoulders.

"Hey James, Will you walk with me to Dumbledore's office. My Mum and Dad are spose to be coming"

"Of course Lily. Anything" He said leading her out of the Infirmary.

The two Left the Infirmary but failed to notice that Heather yet again smiled in her unconsciousness. See could see them, hear them, smell the aftershave James wore, the doggish sent Sirius gave off. It was so infuriating to hear the ones she loved speak to her in such a manner. If only she could open her eyes, if only she could say 'Lily I'm right here', But she couldn't. Heather was well aware of what was happening around her. Extremely aware, and she could do nothing but sit there or rather lay there and listen.

At that moment as Heather lay in her hospital bed berating her body for disabling her from movement, Sirius walked through the Infirmary doors. He walked over to her bed. As soon as he walked through the doors she knew it was him. His sent was vibrating off of the walls, it was smuggling the flowers that frank had placed on the small nightstand next to her bed the day before, it was everywhere and everything. She could feel him sink into the Right side of her bed. She wanted to smile, to let him know she was listening, but she couldn't.

"Hey Heathie poo" He cooed to her. His voice was strong but sad. It displayed a smile but represented a sad tone.

_'I'm here Sirius, I swear I can hear you'_ He mind screamed. It was torture for her, to fell like this. For all of her loved ones to tell her how much they missed her and her not being able to say anything in return.

"Happy Birthday. I really wished you'd wake up soon. It'd mean the world to me."

_'Oh Sirius, I wished I could too'_

"I brought you something" He said pulling something from his cloak. It was a Flower, not just and Flower but a Cyrus, a MoonBeam Cyrus. Her favorite. She could tell by the sweet smell it gave off.

_'Bloody hell I could kiss you' _

"Lily told me you liked them. She seemed pretty weirded out when I asked her. Then she told me that the MoonBeam Cyrus was your favorite. She said when you were younger you'd sit up all night waiting out in your back yard on summer nights on the full moon hoping to catch their bloom. The thought of you doing that seems kind of, well cute" His smile radiated off the ceiling.

_'Hey, I like flowers. But you wouldn't know that. I haven't told a soul.'_

"It took me ages to find one. They're so rare. But hey Im Sirius Black conqueror of all, master of women, soon to be boyfriend of The one and only girl for me, you"

'Arrogance. It precedes you' My mind smiled 'But you wouldn't be you with out it buddy boy'

"I broke up with Ciara. She was all pushed out of shape that I saved you that day. She told me I should have let you fall, that the school would be better with out you. That day I broke up with her."

'I'll get her'

"I hope you don't mind. But I just want to lay here with you." I felt his body sink into the bed next to me. He lifted my head up and placed It on his chest. I could feel him stoke my hair.

At that moment there was nothing I wanted to do more than wake up. So that I could see him rather than hear or smell him. It was an agonizing torture that spread throughout my whole body. It was painful, horrible, completely and utterly unbearable. But there was nothing I could do but lay there letting him softly run his hands through my golden hair. So that's what I did, I just utterly gave up.

It had been sometime later when the infirmary doors opened up and I smelt the aftershave of James and the aroma of Lily's perfume mingled with the smell of the Irish sent of the Evans manor. Sirius had long since been asleep. I smiled as I heard them stop by my bed. I heard Mum and Dad make a small gasp and Lily smile.

"Sirius" Lily nudged him still smiling.

"Hey Lils. What are you doing in my dorm?" His husky tenor voice asked.

"Sirius, were not in the dorm. Were in the Infirmary." I heard James remark.

"What?" He asked lifting his head up. "Mr. And Mrs. Evans. Its. I. Sorry" I felt him stand up.

"It's ok Sirius dear. I wish she'd wake up too. I've spent the last month worried about her just the same dear." I heard mums musical voice slur.

They talked for what seemed hours all the while I was smiling. Listening to all five of them talk about subjects from floral designs for Mums friends wedding or politics from both muggle and wizarding. It brought me sadness when my parents left. Then even more when Lily left for prefect duties and James left for Quidditch practice. He told Sirius that he could stay with me for a while. He resumed the previous position and began again to stroke my hair.

O0o

The sun was shining in my eyes, It took me a few minutes to realize where I was and how I'd gotten there. I was in the Infirmary, I'd gotten there because the Slytherin Beater had hit a bludger at my head. Then it hit me with a bang. I'd been awake since then. Well in theory. I opened my eyes and felt the sun glare on them. I smiled, I finally felt the sunlight, after these last three weeks of nothing but the back of my eyelids. It was then that I felt someone's head snuggled against my chest. It was odd, really odd that someone had there head upon my chest. I remember the last person to do that was Lily when we first started school, the girls had been mean to her there and chopped off her hair in the middle of the night. But by the end of the next day her hair had miraculously grown back.

I lifted my head to see who it was, it was Sirius. He was smiling as he slept. He lifted his hand and proceeded to scratch his hair as a dog would. His hair fascinated me, I gave way to my temptation and allowed my hand to glide through it. We stayed like that for a while, with him slumbering softly and my hand gliding through his elegant hair. It was like that for at least an hour when his hand reached up and caught mine. He held it for a moment then let it fall back down to his head and I continued. He was awake and I knew it.

He lifted his head and looked at me. He seemed really scared as If he was dreaming, he blinked and smiled. He reached is hand out and brushed some hair out of my face, then he reached up and kissed me on the cheek and smiled again.

"Thank you for the Cyrus, Lily will have to answer me later." I smirked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. What day is it?" I asked with a loss for time.

"The Eighteenth of November" He smiled. "Yesterday was your Birthday"

"Oh"

"I'm glad your awake"

"Me too. I've laid here for the last three weeks listening to you all unable to awake."

"Oh, then you remember everything?"

"Not everything but most. Like the day you found Lily and James asleep together. The day the entire Quidditch team came to see me bringing me all of those Quidditch magazines."

"I'm glad you awake." He said again.

As I looked at him in that moment on that day I knew that well I knew that I'd always be near him. And if I was not, that I would soon. It was slightly scary to feel all of these emotions, it was overwhelming but at the same time completely and utterly bearable. The next thing to happen caused my whole outlook upon life to turn. He, well for lack of better words, kissed me. It was in an instant and I didn't see it coming either. One minute we were gazing into one another's eyes and the next our lips were pressed against one another's. When he pulled away and smirked I pulled him back.

It was heated and desperate, all I could think of was his lips, how soft and sweet tasting they were. They were strong and willful where mine where chapped and dry. We were there like that, kissing each other desperately for what seemed like forever we only stopped when we heard a large thump upon the floor. We broke away to see what the disturbance was, it was Remus.

He stood there agape, mouth hanging wide open, eyes aghast. Then he grinned.

"Well It seems that you have not only woken up but realized how much he loves you. I would of paid to see this, it's a good thing I didn't though. Wouldn't have wanted to waste my money on a free show"

"Remus" Sirius growled like a dog.

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"Would you mind Remus, we were slightly busy" I smirked

"As you wish, Mrs. Black" He smirked and took off running. Sirius jumped up and took off after him. I smiled as he walked back in a few minutes later pouting with a blush.

"Miss Rose. I see you have woken up. You must take these Potions now" Madame Pomfrey bustled over.

"Err ok?" I said taking the potions she handed to me. The first of the series was awful, it tasted like spinach on a hot summers day. The second was no better and the third and fourth didn't succeed it. When I was Finally done she left and Sirius sat down in the chair.

"I should find Lily and James" He said.

And with a gasp I realized that Lily would kill me if I didn't find her soon. "Yes, you should."

AN:(Sorry this chapter was soo short. The next one will be longer-Heather


	7. Interlude

_**Interlude**_

_Ok, Ive changed my name from Heather of Violet Rose Black to whatever it is now. sorry bout that but here is a erm brief interlude._

_Ok, sorry for the delay in the chapter. Im trying like mad. So I promise I'll have it up within the coming week. Im going to do some hard work on it today, I might even have it up today. Thanks for all of the reviews they mean loads to me. But while you waiting you should check out another story of mine its called Never let me go. I think you'd like it. Thanks again to all of your support and Chapter 7 will becoming. Here is a sneak peek._

_Surpises for Heather_

_Fluffyness for James and Lily and _

_Remus gets a girlfriend?????_

_I dunno, you tell me_


	8. Trust

AN: ok thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter Seven...

Chapter Eight

Lily ran into the Hospital wing and came to a halt in front of her sisters bed. Heather was just looking up at her as if she'd been expecting Lily to fly in here all crazed like.

"So, what's up?" Heather asked with a smile.

It was then that Lily exploded.

"Heather Lola Rose Evans, what the hell took you so long" She asked flinging herself on her sister.

It had been two weeks and Heather was out of the Hospital Wing. Lily was besides herself in joy. She was carrying a large bag of Quidditch magazines for Heather. James was on her other side carrying a bag of odds and ends from her bedside table. Lily just kept smiling and James kept sending surreptitious glances at Lily from the corner of her eyes. Heather was aware of the two though. She half wished Sirius was here but he had told her that he needed to finish a essay for McGonagall, Heather kept insisting that he could copy hers seeing as she had finished it the day before.

When they arrived at Gryffindor tower James said the password and walked in first, then Lily and finally Heather. When she walked in she found almost all of her house there waiting with butterbeer and other junk foods. Lily smiled at her sisters reaction.

The Night was in full swing, Music and all. Lily was currently residing in a small chair near the window. She had a bottle of butterbeer in her hand and a book open in her lap. She smiled down at the book and took a swig of her butterbeer.

"Hey Lily" Came a Irish accented voice from behind her. She turned and smiled, It was Keegan Adams.

"Hello Keegan" I told him closing my book.

"What are you reading?" He asked me sitting down next to me.

"Nothing much, just a book on Medieval London." I took another swig of butterbeer and looked over at Heather who was trying to persuade Frank and Alice to dance with each other.

"Your really Happy she's ok huh?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I've just been with her for so long that I dunno what I'd do without her."

"I understand that, I feel the same about Eddie"

"Yeah, Happy that you got rid of that other beater?" I asked with a grin.

"No, we still have him. Sirius says Heather cant play for the coming match. He says she still too sore" He said looking over at her. She was dancing with James who was scowling for some odd reason.

"Figures." I laughed.

"Hey Lily?" he asked me looking all nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Want to dance?"

"Sure" I said taking his hand.

We danced for the remainder of the party. Keegan was a nice guy, I really liked him. Heather had successfully conned Frank and Alice to dance with one another, Sirius was beside himself in happiness that he was waltzing around the common room with Remus who was looking scandalized. When the night ended I smiled said a thank you to Keegan and kissed him on the cheek. After that I followed Heather and Alice up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Give me the child" The high pitched evil voice screamed at me.

"Never" I screamed at the monster. I couldn't let him take my baby.

"Stand aside girl and you need'nt get hurt" I sneered again.

"No. Never" I cried. "Please take me, take me instead."

"Girl. Do you want to meet the same sticky end you husband met?" His cold eyes sneered at me.

"No, please. Take me instead." I screamed. The there was a bright violent green light and I woke up.

I was sweating from head to toe, it was the nightmare again. I stood up from bed and walked down the stairs to the living room. Without my knowledge my feet had carried me up the boys dorm stairs and through the 6th boys dorm and into bed with James Potter.

He woke up and looked at me, then smiled and pulled the curtains around his bed shut. I crawled up next to him and started to cry. I never did understand why I went to him for comfort, I hated him. But it felt so right to be there with him like that. He cast a silencing spell around his bed and hugged me tighter.

After I was done with my tears he wiped them away, kissed me on my forehead and asked,

"Lily. What's wrong?"

"He killed him" I squeaked.

"Who, who killed him?"

"Voldemort. He killed him."

"Who, who did he kill?"

"My husband." I said before I passed out into unconsciousness.

The next morning dawned way too early for my liking. I opened my eyes to find myself in a different dorm. I knew it was because I couldn't hear Heather mumbling in her sleep or Alice bustling around with coffee. I sat up to hear voices.

"James, do you think that's necessary.?" I heard Remus ask earnestly.

"She'll kill me if she wakes up in my bed half dressed. I cant loose her friendship."

"But come on. Why put her in mine?"

"Because Remus, she trusts you"

"She trusts you too"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do." I said walking over to him. I rubbed my eyes wearily and smiled. "don't worry James, I trust you." I said turning and leaving the dorm. I ran into Keegan on the way, he looked all worried and asked me If I was ok because he had talked to Heather and she had told him that I wasn't there when she woke up this morning.

When I'd finally reached my dorm Alice and Heather came over fussing about me and asking me where I was. It took about fifteen minutes to get dressed and leave with the two.

When we entered the hall Keegan flagged us over to sit with them. Alice looked pleased, put a smile on her face and drug both of us over to them. Heather smiled and sat down next to Keegan who looked up at her with a sad look, Alice sat down next to Frank who blushed and I sat down next to Edmund who just smiled.

It was about then that the Marauders walked into the hall. It was like a muggle movie where the hottest guys in the school walked in with sexy grins on their faces. Leading the pack was Sirius who flashed smiles all around the hall. Then he seen Heather and came over to sit next to her. Remus and James came next both looking charming as they always were and then there was Peter.

James sat down next to Sirius, who by now had snaked his arms around Heather who grinned like a cat. James rolled his eyes and pulled a plate of bangers towards him.

"Hey guys?" Remus asked.

"Yeah Moony?" James looked up.

"I'm going to go and sit with another friend ok?" He asked unsurely.

"Got it old Moony, old Pal." Sirius smirked. "But Remus don't forget."

"Forget what?" He asked Sirius who still had the smirk plastered against his face.

"About our snogging session in the Dorm today at three." Sirius said setting his head on Heathers who yanked hers away and looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Remus asked mortified.

"Eh, just joking" He smiled. Heather nuzzled her head into the crook of Sirius's neck and watched Remus walk away.

"Ya know what Siri?"

"What pumpkin?" He cooed.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I think its hot your into men"


	9. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE!

_**Update for With you my love…………**_

_**I am going to delete the story only to revise it and change stuff that's totally crap. **_

_**So do not fear, I will send out a link to the new one**_

_**Danke and Merci! **_

_**Herb3**_


	10. the link s1

_**Update for With you my love…………**_

_**Here is the link for the new one!**_

/s/4373758/1/

_**Herb3**_


End file.
